London
| country = England | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Western Europe | residents = | poi = Camden; Piccadilly Circus; St. Martin's Hospital | 1st = London After Midnight }} London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many horror films since the inception of the genre. In Horror It could be argued that modern horror itself was born of the "Gothic" literary movement that dominated England's Victorian era. Many elements of Victorian era horror also originate from actual events, the most famous of which is the notorious Jack the Ripper slayings that took place in the summer of 1888 in Whitechapel in London's East End. In terms of film history, the city's first appearance in a mainstream horror film was the lost silent film classic, London After Midnight starring silent film icon Lon Chaney, Sr.. London's first major appearance during the sound film era was in Tod Browning's 1931 adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula. One of the primary settings in the film is Carfax Abbey in Whitby; an estate purchased by Count Dracula and the main setting used in the film's climax. London was also used in the title for the 1935 Universal Pictures film Werewolf of London. In modern times, London has been a major backdrop in at least two different "monster" franchises. The first was Universal's action-packed remake of The Mummy, which included scenes showcasing the British Museum. The film's sequel, The Mummy Returns, gave audiences a broader view of the city and included a chase sequence through the streets of London involving the main characters and a horde of pursuing mummies. London was also a major setting in the 2002 post-Apocalyptic film 28 Days Later. One of the more memorable sequences from the film was when the main character, Jim, was wandering through the abandoned, desolate streets of Piccadilly Circus shouting "Hello!" London, as well as other regions in England were also used as the backdrop in the film's 2007 sequel 28 Weeks Later. Points of Interest Films that take place in * 28 Days Later * 28 Weeks Later * An American Werewolf in London * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * From Hell * London After Midnight * Mummy (1932) * Mummy (1959) * Mummy (1999) * Mummy Returns, The * Phantom of the Opera (1962) * She-Wolf of London * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1936) * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * Werewolf of London Characters from * Alex Price * Arthur Holmwood * Elizabeth Matheson * Henry Matheson * Ian Matheson * Lucy Westenra * J.S. Hirsch * Jack Seward * John Brenner * Jonathan Harker * Julian Matheson * Mina Murray * Renfield * Rupert Giles People who were born in * Alex Garland * Anthony Hickox * Anthony Stewart Head * Boris Karloff * Brenda Cowling * Cary Elwes * Chris Ryman * Christopher Lee * Claude Rains * David Schneider * Denholm Elliott * Don Leaver * Eleanor Summerfield * Elizabeth Bradley * Elsa Lanchester * Gerald Savory * Geoffrey Burridge * Harry Bromley Davenport * Harry Fielder * Idris Elba * Imogen Poots * John Bolton * John Hough * John Salthouse * Keir Gilchrist * Kevin Connor * Kiefer Sutherland * Kim Thomson * Leslie Norman * Lionel Atwill * Lucy Gutteridge * Luke Mably * Mark Frankel * Mary Shelley * Michael Carreras * Naomie Harris * Patrick Macnee * Ray Panthaki * Rhona Mitra * Richard Dwyer * Robert Paynter * Robin Sachs * Sydney Bromley * Terence Fisher People who passed away in * Alan Gibson * Ben Cross * Bram Stoker * Brian Glover * Cavada Humphrey * Christine Hargreaves * Eleanor Summerfield * Frank Singuineau * Garfield Morgan * Geoffrey Burridge * J.C. Brandy * Leslie Norman * Mark Frankel * Michael Carreras * Robert Paynter * Roy William Neill * Terence Fisher External Links * London at Wikipedia * London Horror Tours ---- Category:Locations Category:England